Jesus Take The Wheel
by Miss Apple Pie
Summary: Ginny is driving home with her baby in the back set, for the holidays. It has been a long time since she has been home and it has also been a long year. Songficenjoy!


**I don't own hp or the song jesus take the wheel by carrie underwood

* * *

**

Jesus take the Wheel

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat_

Ginny was driving home with her baby girl, Christy. The silent snow fell on her windshield as the windshield wipers wiped them away. She was driving home for the holidays. It had been a long time since she had been home.

_Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline  
It been a long hard year_

Tears sprang into Ginny eyes, as memories flooded into her eyes. Her last year had been a rush. _  
She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
She was going way to fast_

Harry, she laughed. Yes had sex with her sweet heart before marriage. He was everything she wanted. He promised her marriage, a life of happiness. _  
Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes_

That one day he did not come home. The next morning the papers said Voldemort was dead and so was her Harry, Ron and Hermione

_She didn't even have time to cry_

Then she found she was pregnant _  
She was sooo scared_

_She threw her hands up in the air_

_  
_She screamed "Jesus take the wheel!_  
Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands_

I am lost_  
Cause I can't do this all on my own  
I'm letting go_

Give me a second chance!_  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on_

Take it Jesus, take it!"_  
Jesus take the wheel _

It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
And the car came to a stop

Ginny kept driving and crying, then her came to a stop._  
She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock_

She turned around to see Christy sleeping peacefuly, a wonderful image of Harry. Her short black hair and though you could not see it her green eyes. _  
And for the first time in a long time  
She bowed her head to pray_

Then Ginny bowed her head and sobbed her humble pray_  
She said I'm sorry for the way  
I've been living my life_

"I sorry Jesus, I have not been praying. I am sorry how I had sex with Harry, before we were married. I am sorry how I have ignored you._  
I know I've got to change  
So from now on tonight_

I know I must change, so from now on ...

Jesus take the wheel

Jesus take the wheel of my life_  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this all my own_

I failed when I took it_  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance_

Give me one more chance, I'll make it better,_  
To save me from this road I'm on  
_I went down the wrong road, save me!_  
Oh, Jesus take the wheel  
Oh, I'm letting go_

I am giving it to you!_  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on_

Help me get on the right road!_  
From this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel_

Take Jesus from hands_  
Oh, take it, take it from me  
Oh, why, oh_

I'll move over into the passenger seat!"

Ginny started the car up again and wiped away her tears and said "Thank you Jesus- Amen"

Ginny drove home and pulled up into her parents' driveway. She heard the snow crunch beneath the car. She stepped out of her car, unbuckled Christy's carrier, and picked it up. She walked up to her parents' front door and knocked. Bill answered. He looked at her and there was pause. Ginny bit her lip, but then she was engulfed into a missed-you-glad-you-are-home-I-love-you hug.

Soon she was around her family again, with warm smiles, hugs, and tears. Of course everyone fused over Christy, how cute she was, and how much she looked like Harry.

"Thank you Jesus for taking the wheel" she whispered

* * *

**I would love ya if you would review! so please review! Tell me if i should continue. God bless you if you do:) Happy reading, writing, and reviewing! **


End file.
